Finding My Way Back to You
by Katie2323
Summary: Heartbroken over her failed marriage, Izzie turns to her best friend for help. Will old feelings return? Mainly George/Izzie with a few other couples mixed in. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry for the bad grammar. Please read and leave a review.

Finding My Way Back to You

Chapter 1

Isobel Stevens-Karev sat at her kitchen table alone waiting for her husband to come home.

They have been married for almost a year now. She fought it through the cancer and Alex was with her every step of the way but now it seemed like the spark they had once had for each other was gone. He seemed like he was trying to distance himself from her. The only time they talked to each other was at work and usually that was about a patient.

She stared at the candles that were now almost burnt out. She sighed disappointed before blowing out the candles. She picked Alex's plate up and walked into the kitchen. She wrapped it up in some tin foil and put it in the fridge knowing he'd probably be hungry when he got home.

This wasn't the first time she had planned a romantic night for her and Alex and ended up disappointed. She was now beginning to get used to it.

She cleaned up the table and put the candles away and then went to her bedroom. She put on her pajamas and got in bed under the covers. She laid there waiting for him to get home as she did every night. It was 2:00 A.M when she heard the familar clicking of him turning the key and opening the door.

She heard him walk in the room and take off his boots. He put on his night shirt and laid down beside her. A year ago he would have turned to her and pulled her into his arms but now he turned to look at the wall, his body barely touching her. The past nights Izzie had ignored this but now she was tired of it.

She sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on the desk beside the bed.

"Oh... hey sorry did I wake you Iz." said Alex sitting up in the bed.

"No Alex. I've been awake waiting for you. You said you were going to be home early tonight." said Izzie irritated.

"I'm sorry! I got caught up at the hospital. Iz, you're a doctor you should know how it is!" said Alex his voice rising.

Izzie became furious when he started yelling at her. How dare he yell at her? Was it wrong for a wife to want to spend some alone time with her husband?

"Oh really, you were at the hospital, the whole time?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah I was at the hospital the whole time!" said Alex.

"Really then how come when I called Bailey she said you left five hours ago!" said Izzie furiously.

"I-I you know what I don't need this? I worked all day and I shouldn't have to come home to you yelling at me" said Alex before getting out of bed and storming out of the room.

Izzie growled in anger as she got up quickly and ran after him.

"Were you cheating on me Alex?! Is that what you were doing those five hours?" said Izzie now yelling.

He sat down on the couch sighing. He put his face in his hands. How the hell had their marriage come to this?

"No, Izzie I was not cheating on you. I've thought about it but I have not cheated on you. I sat at the bar those five hours trying to figure out how our marriage has managed to fall apart." said Alex now calmed down.

Tears formed in Izzie's eyes as she sat down beside him.

"How did we get here? We used to be so happy and inlove." said Izzie sadly.

"I don't know Izzie, I really don't know how we got here but we have to face it. We just aren't inlove with each other anymore" said Alex finally facing the cold truth.

"Yeah" said Izzie, her heart broke knowing that that was true.

"I know one thing though, I don't regret marrying you." said Alex truthfully.

Izzie smiled slightly "I don't regret marrying you either."

They sat there in silence dwelling the fact that their marriage was over.

"Well I guess I'll pack my bags." said Izzie softly. The words cutting into her as she said them. She got up off the couch and headed back to their room.

"Iz you don't have to do that. We can wait until tomorrow to figure things out." said Alex following behind her.

"No, I have to go. I can't stay here another night. It hurts too much." said Izzie as she pulled a suit case out of the closet. She began putting things in the suitcase.

"Iz, really I can leave. You don't have to go." said Alex trying to stop her from getting her clothes out of the drawers.

She just continued what she was doing before saying "Alex you bought this house for us. It's yours. You stay. I'll go" said Izzie stopping for a moment to wipe the tears out of her eyes. After she was done packing, she zipped up her suitcase and picked it up.

"No let me get that" said Alex taking the suitcase from her. He helped her take her things to her car.

"I'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my things." said Izzie.

"Okay." said Alex sadly.

They stared at each other a moment before Izzie slowly took her wedding ring off. She handed it to him.

He then pulled her two him and hugged her tightly. They both had tears in their eyes.

After a few moments they pulled away and Izzie got in her car. She glanced at him one last time before pulling out of the driveway. He stared at her car as she drove off. The one girl he thought he'd spend forever with was gone.

---

He had finally gotten to sleep after a long shift when he heard a knock at the door.

He groaned before getting out of bed. Who on earth could it be at this hour?, he wondered.

He heard another knock as he made his way to the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming" he yelled irritated.

His irritation quickly vanished when he saw who was at the door. There was Izzie holding a suitcase in her pajamas, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Hey George" she said softly.

"Hey" he said opening the door wider for her to come in.

She didn't move. "Alex and I are over" she said before bursting out crying.

He took her in his arms and held her tightly as she cryed.

"Can I stay here?" she asked her head against his chest.

"Of course" he said holding her tighter. He stood there for a long time just holding her. His best friend needed him and he was going to be there for her no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding My Way Back to You

Chapter 2

George wrapped his arm around Izzie as they made their way to the couch and sat down. George sat looking at Izzie as she tried to be strong and wipe away her tears. It broke his heart seeing her like this. He reached over and took her hand in his, which helped some what because she smiled.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

She sighed, trying to find the courage to talk. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"We just figured out that it wasn't working anymore." said Izzie.

She took a deep breath before speaking again, "We both saw it coming. It started about six months ago. We began getting into fights over stupid things. It seemed liked everything would get us into a fight. Then it got to the point where we barely spoke. The only time we'd talk to each other is at the hospital, which was usually about a patient and at home all the only thing we said to each other was hellos and goodbyes. Then Alex stopped coming home. He'd rather sleep at the hospital then be at home with me." Izzie stopped talking to wipe the fresh tears in her eyes.

"Izzie, did he cheat on you? If he did I'll..." Izzie cut him off.

"No, George. I thought he did but he told me tonight, he hasn't cheated on me but he has thought about it." said Izzie leaning back against the couch. Every part of her body felt exhausted.

"So you don't mind me staying here for a while? I would have gone to Meredith's or Christina's but Meredith and Derek just got back from their honeymoon and Owen and Christina just moved in together and I didn't want to bother them. I don't want to bother you either so if it's a problem me staying here, I can stay at a hotel." said Izzie worried that she was going to be a bother to George. She didn't want to intrude in on his life.

"No Izzie you are not a problem at all. I'd love to have you here. Umm.. You can stay in Lexie's old room but it needs to be cleaned first and we'll have to find you a bed tomorrow. You can sleep in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch." said George.

"No George I'm not taking your bed. You sleep in your own bed and I'll take the couch." said Izzie firmly.

"Izzie, really this couch isn't very comfortable." George protested.

Izzie leaned back in the couch and said "It's comfy enough for me." Izzie saw that George still seemed hesitant to get up.

"George really. Go to bed. I'll be fine." said Izzie smiling to reassure him. He got up and went over to the closet and got her some pillows and blankets. He set them down beside the couch.

"Izzie if you get uncomfortable at all just come and get me. Kick me out of the bed if you have to." said George smiling when he heard Izzie chuckle.

He walked towards his room and just before he went in, he heard Izzie say something.

"George."said Izzie sitting up in the couch.

"Yeah."

"Thank you." said Izzie smiling slightly.

"Anytime." said George smiling before going into his room.

Izzie picked up and pillow and blanket off the pile George had set beside her. She got situated and layed down. She glanced around the room. This was real, her and Alex were over and she needed to accept that. She knew everything was going to be okay though, she was with George and she knew he'd take care of her. She then drifted off to get some much needed sleep.

In George's room, he got into bed and layed down. He told himself he was going to do anything in his power to take care of Izzie. He then too drifted off to sleep.

---

Izzie got up at 8:00 A.M. and dug through George's cupboards. She found a pancake mix. She opened the refrigerator and found some eggs and sausage. She began making breakfast. Cooking always seemed to make her feel better.

She cooked when Denny died, she cooked when George and her broke up and now she was cooking because she was getting a divorce.

George awoke to the aroma of food drifting into his room. He glanced at his clock. It was 8:30 A.M. He had to be to work in 45 minutes.

He walked into the kitchen to find Izzie cooking eggs, pancakes and sausage. When she saw him she smiled and said "You hungry?"

He nodded and sat down at the table. Izzie made a plate for him and her and sat down with him at the table.

George took a bite and smiled. Izzie was one of the best cooks he knew.

"It taste great Iz." said George.

"Thank you George" said Izzie as she took a bite.

"So I have to be to work in about 45 minutes. What are you going to do today?" asked George.

"Well I have today off so I thought I'd go and get the rest of my stuff from the house and then clean up the room so I can stay in it. Then I'd like to go buy a bed" said Izzie as she poured her and George a cup of juice.

"Iz, you know you don't have to do all that. You can stay in bed all day if you want." said George reaching across the table to grip her hand.

"George, you know me. I have to stay busy to keep my mind off of things and that's just what I'm going to do" said Izzie. She pulled her hand away and looked down at her plate. She continued eating.

George looked at her worried. He knew when Izzie went through tough times, she tended to overwork herself and shut everyone out.

"Iz" said George.

She looked up at him. "Just promise me you won't overwork yourself and please don't shut me out" said George.

Izzie knew he was worried about her. "I promise" she said smiling at him to reassure him.

"Okay, I have to get to work now. You sure you're going to be okay?" asked George.

"I'll be fine George. Don't worry. Go on, I'll see you later." said Izzie.

George worryingly glanced at her once more before he hesitantly left.

When Izzie knew George was gone, she put her face in her hands and cried letting out the emotions she was holding back.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: About 3-4 more chapters left and then this fic will be completed.

Finding My Way Back to You

Chapter 3

It was 8:00 P.M. when George got off of work. He worried about Izzie the whole day. He had tried to talk to Alex about what happened, but he refused to talk about the subject. Both Meredith and Christina came to him and asked him what had happened. He told them to wait until Izzie was ready to talk to them about it.

George came home to a spotless apartment. He could smell a pot roast cooking in the over.

Izzie smiled brightly when she saw him and said, "Hey George, dinner is almost ready."

He slightly smiled and sat down at the table. His worries had come true. By the looks of the apartment, Izzie had overworked herself, and the way she was acting all cheerful meant that she was keeping her feelings locked up.

"Izzie, are you okay?" asked George with a worried expression.

She pulled the pot roast out of the oven and then glanced at him.

"I'm fine George. Don't worry." She then began making their plates.

George glanced down at a pile of papers on the table. He frowned when he realized they were divorce papers.

"Izzie. Are you sure you're alright?"

Izzie noticed George had seen the papers. She had meant to hide those before he came home but it was too late now.

"George. For the last time, I'm fine. Alex gave those to me earlier. He said it'll be an easy divorce. All I have to do is sign the papers." said Izzie as she set a plate in front of George and sat down with her own plate.

"You know what I'll just sign them now. The sooner I get it over with the better. Do you have a pen?" asked Izzie.

George hesitantly pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she said before she went to sign it. She froze when the pen touched the paper.

"Izzie." George said once again.

"I'm fine George." said Izzie through gritted teeth. She finally signed her name and laid the pen down on the paper.

"There." she said staring at her signature. It was done. Her and Alex were officially done.

George watch as Izzie's face dropped as she stared at the paper. "Umm.. I'm not really hungry anymore. I'll eat later. I'm going to go to bed now." said Izzie. She picked up her plate and put it in the refrigerator.

She looked back to see George looking at her with the same worried expression he'd had on his face since he got home.

"Good night George." said Izzie before heading to her room.

"Good night Izzie." said George sighing as he looked at her door. He finished eating and washed the dishes. He then went to his room to get some sleep. Sleep didn't come easy for him though. He was so worried about Izzie. He could tell she was in a lot of pain and he knew she didn't want anyone to know that she was.

It was about an hour later when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in." he called. He turned on the lamp beside his bed.

Izzie entered his bedroom. He could tell she had been crying. "I couldn't sleep. Can I stay in here with you?" she softly said.

"Sure." he said as he scooted over and lifted up the covers so she could get under them.

She layed down beside him and curled up under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her trying to offer some sort of comfort. She smiled slightly up at him.

She let out a sigh before saying "You are right George. I'm not fine. I keep trying to act like everything is okay but it's not. My marriage is over and it's hard to accept that. I know that Alex and I aren't in love with each other anymore but that doesn't change the fact that I was married to him a year. It doesn't change the fact that I pledged to be with him forever. It doesn't change the fact that for I was in love with him and it doesn't change the fact that I still care about him and miss him." said Izzie finally getting her feelings out.

George pulled her tighter against him and said, "Everything is going to be alright Izzie. I know you will get through this."

"How can you be so sure?" whispered Izzie.

"Because you're Izzie Stevens. You get through everything. You're the strong one remember." said George smiling.

Izzie smiled and said, "You're much stronger than me."

George smirked and said, "True." Izzie giggled and said "Shut up and go to sleep George." He smiled, happy that he was able to cheer her up.

They soon drifted off to sleep, his arm still wrapped tightly around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just a few more chapters left.

Finding My Way Back to You

Chapter 4

After that night, things seemed to get better. Izzie had been living with George for about two months now. She was more open with him now and it felt like they were getting back to their old friendship. They seemed to have lost that after her and Alex got together and now they were finally getting it back. Things were still awkward with Alex and Izzie every time they were in the same room together.

Izzie was now sleeping in George's room instead of her own. It was all friendly of course at least for now it was.

Lately George had begun to feel old feelings return. He felt a flutter in his stomach every time he saw her and that scared him. They were just now getting their old friendship back and he had to go and get feelings for her again. He told himself to ignore the feelings and then they would eventually go away. He was currently trying his best to do that.

---

It was normal day at the hospital. Meredith, George and Izzie had just gotten off their shifts.

"Well I'll see you at home George." said Izzie.

"Okay I'll see you later. I'll bring home food. Anything specific you want? We could get Chinese." said George.

"Hmm.. we had Chinese a few days ago. How about Italian? I heard that new Italian restaurant up town is really good." said Izzie.

"Okay. I''ll get the food and see you in a few." said George.

"Okay. Bye George. Bye Mer." said Izzie before heading out of the locker room. George smiled as he watched her leave.

"Bye Izzie." Meredith called. She then looked over at George and gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked.

Meredith just shook her head before saying, "You're falling for her again."

"What? That's crazy! We're just friends." said George trying to deny it.

"Sure you are. Friends that just happen to sleep in the same bed." said Meredith smirking.

"Well... It's been hard for Izzie these past couple months. She sleeps in my bed because it comforts her. It's all friendly." said George quickly.

"Okay, fine, whatever you guys are just friends. I'm just saying I've been watching you two for the past couple months and it seems like your friendship is growing into something more, but hey maybe I'm completely wrong. I just don't want either of you to get hurt. Bye George." said Meredith before leaving. George sat there for a while contemplating what Meredith had said.

---

Izzie arrived at the apartment and got her and George each a plate out. She then sat on the couch and waited for George to come home. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels and found one she liked. Her favorite movie, The Notebook, was on. As she watched the movie, her thoughts drifted.

Lately she had begun to feel something once again for George and she knew it was crazy. Her divorce had just become final and here she was beginning to have feelings for her best friend once again.

They were just little feelings though. Like if their arms brushed each other in bed, she'd feel butterflies. She knew she shouldn't be having feelings for George, but she couldn't help it. Her heart always seemed to pick the wrong time for her to develop feelings for someone, especially with George.

Her thoughts were interrupted by George entering the apartment. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, what are you watching?" asked George noticing the TV was on. He set the bags of food on the counter.

"The Notebook." said Izzie.

"Again? You really love that movie don't you?" asked George as he put the food on their plates.

"Yeah, I love this movie! You have to admit it though, I got you to like the movie too. Remember you cried the first time we watched it." said Izzie.

"Okay first of all I didn't cry, I weld up. Second of all, if you tell any of guys at work I cried while watching The Notebook, I'd be forced to take drastic measures to punish you." said George jokingly as he set their food on the coffee table in front of the couch. He then sat down beside Izzie.

"Such as?" Izzie asked looking at him, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Well I'd have to...tickle you." said George saying the last part fast before jumping on her and beginning to tickle her in her sides. She burst on laughing.

"Geo..Geo.. George stop!" said Izzie barely able to breathe as she laughed. He wasn't letting up though.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!" said George continuing to tickle her. She was laughing so hard, tears began to form in her eyes.

"I-I promise." she managed to get out.

"You asked for it." said George grinning at her. He was now on top of her.

"I suppose I did." said Izzie smiling. They stared at each other for a moment. He reached down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. They were so close, too close.

"Well, umm... Our food is getting cold." said Izzie leaning to sit up, breaking the trance her and George seemed to be in.

"Right, our food." said George helping Izzie sit up. They then began eating their dinner in a awkward silence.

The time went by fast and it soon came to the time they usually went to sleep.

"So... I'm going to go to bed now. Are you?" said George breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah I am, but maybe tonight I should sleep in my own room." said Izzie as she got up off the couch and walked over to the door to her room.

"Why?" asked George following behind her. She turned to face him.

"Well you know, we're friends and friends don't usually sleep in the same bed, and the only reason we were sleeping in the same bed was because you were comforting me and now that I don't need comforting anymore, we really shouldn't sleep in the same bed and..." Izzie babbled out. She then trailed off as she met George's eyes.

"And?" asked George staring deeply into her eyes. His heart was racing.

"And... I don't know. Good night George." said Izzie quickly before fleeing into her room. Once inside she leaned against the door, out of breath. The next few moments seemed like they went in slow motion. Izzie turned back around and opened the door.

George stood staring at her door hoping for her to come back out. His breath caught in his throat when she opened the door back up. She came back out and stared at him. Her mouth moved like she wanted to say something, but wasn't quite sure what to say. They stared at each other, both of their eyes burning with the same desire.

Finally, George closed the gap between them and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. George kicked Izzie's door shut as they made their way towards the bed, never parting.

---

Meanwhile

The cellphone in Izzie's purse, that was on the counter, began to ring. It went to voice mail.

_"Hello, this is Izzie Stevens. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message."_

_"Izzie, it's me Alex. I think we made a mistake getting a divorce. I think I still love you. We need to talk. Call me as soon as you get this message."_


	5. Chapter 5

Finding My Way Back to You

Chapter 5

Izzie woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She yawned and sat up pulling the sheet up over her naked body. She glanced around the room. Her and George's clothes were thrown everywhere. She smiled as the events of last night replayed in her head.

She looked over at George on the other side of the bed. He was still sleeping like a baby. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before quietly slipping out of the bed. She quickly picked up her clothes and walked to her room to change.

A few minutes went by and she came back out to find George in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Hey." he said smiling at her. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So, we should probably talk about last night." said Izzie unsure of what to say. She knew what she was feeling, but she was unsure of George's feelings. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Yeah we should." George agreed. That's when both of their beepers went off.

Izzie and George both groaned.

"We'll talk later then?" asked Izzie hopeful.

"Yeah later." said George before they left for work.

---

Izzie couldn't get their night out of her head as she drove to work.

She was anxious for work to finish so her and George could talk. She then remembered she need to check the messages on her phone. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and checked her messages.

'1 new message' her phone read. She pressed the play button and brought the phone to her ear.

_"Izzie, it's me Alex. I think we made a mistake getting a divorce. I think I still love you. We need to talk. Call me as soon as you get this message."_

Izzie let out a sound of shock and dropped her phone. Why did Alex have to call her? Why now?

---

George drove to work. He too was unable to get the previous night out of his head.

He wondered how Izzie was feeling. It wasn't very long ago that she was with Alex. Did she regret last night?, George wondered. He tried to rid his mind of his insecurities and told himself that they would talk tonight.

---

Izzie walked into the hospital trying to avoid running into both Alex and George. After hearing that message, she couldn't deal with either.

Meredith noticed her walking quickly to the locker room. She followed her in the locker room to see what was wrong.

"Hey Iz."

Izzie jumped around in alarm and then let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Meredith.

"Oh, only you." said Izzie relieved.

"What's up with you?" asked Meredith.

"I'm trying to avoid Alex and George. I just can't deal with either right now." said Izzie sighing.

"Alex and George? Why? Did something happen?" asked Meredith already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, me and George slept together last night." said Izzie flopping down on the bench.

"I knew it!" said Meredith sitting down beside her. "But that doesn't explain why you're avoiding Alex."

"I checked my messages this morning and Alex left me a message. He said that he thinks our divorce was mistake and that he still loves me."

"Wow. You're in deep." said Meredith shaking her head in disbelief.

"Really? I had no idea." said Izzie sarcastically.

"So, how was it with George last night? Was it good or was it like last time you two were together?" asked Meredith curiously.

Izzie stared off dreamily as she remembered the night before. "No, it definantly wasn't like last time. Last time it was awkward and weird. Our timing was way off last time. This time it was amazing and just felt completely right. Last time we rushed things, but last night we took things slow and it was just amazing, every minute of it."

"Wow." said Meredith once again.

"So who do you want to be with George or Alex?" asked Meredith after a short silence.

Izzie sat there thinking for a few seconds before answering, "George."

"Then I think you need to go talk to Alex." said Meredith putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Now?" said Izzie.

"Yes now!" said Meredith pushing Izzie up off the bench. Izzie whined as she walked out of the locker room. Meredith laughed as she watched her friend.

---

George sat down at the lunch table beside Christina.

"Okay, I can't find Meredith so I'll talk to you. I slept with Izzie last night."

"Jeese bambi, I'm eating here." said Christina disgusted.

"I know, but you're my last resort." said George needing someone to talk to.

"Well, was it bad like last time?" asked Christina sighing. She would give her friend some advice. She was no longer the same robot she was, and she owed that change to Owen.

"No actually it was incredible. I mean it was perfect. We fit together so perfectly and it felt right, like I can't believe we ever thought we had bad chemistry." said George smiling as he remembered the night before.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Christina.

"Well, there's Alex, and the fact that I don't even know how Izzie feels. We didn't get much change to talk this morning." said George sighing. He really needed to talk to her.

"Well, here's my advice. Talk to her. Tell her how you feel." said Christina.

"Okay, thanks Christina." said George before quickly running off. Christina just shook her head and went back to eating, a small smile on her face.

---

"Alex." said Izzie running up to him.

"Hey. Good to see you." said Alex smiling.

Izzie frowned, "We need to talk." she said before pulling him into an on call room. George stood at the end of the hallway, watching the scene confused.

"Did you get my message? asked Alex.

"Yeah I did." said Izzie slowly. She frowned.

Alex noticed the look on her face and said, "Oh... Oh you don't feel the same do you?"

She shook her head.

"Well then, I better go." said Alex going to leave.

"No, Alex stay a minute. Let me talk." Izzie pleaded.

He turned around and stared at her, waitng for her to speak.

"We got divorced for a reason Alex. We fought constantly and like you said we just fell out of love with each other. What made you think that it would work now?" asked Izzie.

"I don't know." said Alex honestly. He sat down on one of the beds. "I was at the bar last night and I was thinking of old times. We had a lot of good times together, it wasn't all bad." Izzie shook her head.

"No it wasn't all bad."

"I guess I just missed the old us and in the spur of the moment I called you." said Alex sighing.

"Well, I think if you would have thought about it a minute, you would have realized it was a mistake." said Izzie sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Alex frowning.

"So, we good?" asked Izzie hopeful.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Alex smiling slightly.

"Good." said Izzie smiling. They both walked out of the on call room and went their separate ways.

---

That night George walked into his apartment to find Izzie sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Hey." she said smiling.

"Hey." he said sitting down across from her.

"So, can we talk now?" asked Izzie.

"Yeah, but first I need to ask you, are you back with Alex?" asked George.

Izzie looked confused wondering why he was asking her that. "No ,why would you think that?"

"I saw you two go in an on-call room earlier." said George.

"Oh, no we aren't back together. I got a message from Alex this morning saying he thought our divorce was mistake and that he still loved me. We went into the on call room to talk. I told him that it couldn't work again between us."

"Oh." said George feeling stupid. "So, that leaves the question of us." he continued.

"Yeah, us." said Izzie.

"So, what are we?" asked George staring into her eyes.

"Well, I was hoping we could try us again." said Izzie nervously awaiting his answer.

He smiled brightly and said, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

He then scooted over to her and kissed her passionately. Izzie smiled against his lips relieved. They were finally in the same place. Their timing was good and their chemistry was amazing. There were no obstacles standing in their way anymore. They could finally be together. They had finally found their way back to each other.


End file.
